Comment regretter salement d'avoir harceler un Serpentard
by Kisu et Calo Gruboss
Summary: Dans le majestueux établissement de Poudlard, au coeur d'une mystérieuse et ensorcelée Grande Bretagne, parmi le brouhaha habituel des élèves, quatre Griffondors bien connus vont amèrement regretter leurs actes passés... Coupables, vous allez payer... Il y a une barrière très fine entre la rivalité et l'attirance, l'amour et la haine, le plaisir et la douleur...


Parlons peu mais parlons bien.

Je vous présente ma toute première fanfiction sur le livre Harry Potter, à l'époque des Maraudeurs.

Le résumé a été fait à la va-vite et j'espère pouvoir en concevoir prochainement un meilleur.

Je ne vous promet rien et vous laisse découvrir pas-à-pas.

Merci de votre attention.

CHAPITRE 1

Dans l'école de Poudlard, en plein cœur de la Grande-Bretagne, parmi la multitude d'élèves qui s'attablait au ponctuel déjeuner de la Grande Salle, un petit groupe d'élèves bien connu, les Maraudeurs, était engagé dans une conversation passionnée.

Comme la plupart des apprentis-sorciers, ils badinaient des dernières rumeurs, des prochains devoirs d'Arythmencie ou d'Histoire de la Magie ou dans ce cas précis des événements qui depuis peu agitaient la maison Serpentard.

Pour tout dire, le groupe de Griffondors était la cause principale de ces tracas.

Il y avait de cela quelques jours, alors qu'un cours de Vol allait en s'éternisant, James Potter avait, « accidentellement », laissé échapper un sort de détraction, qui avait lui-même, « accidentellement » , frappé le balai de Severus Snape, sa victime préférée. Aussitôt, l'outil s'était élancé dans les airs et avait foncé tout droit vers la Forêt Interdite.

Son cavalier n'avait pu être retrouvé que trois angoissantes heures plus tard, assommé et effondré au pied d'un arbre quasiment transpercé par le balai.

Les professeurs, après les avoir rudement sermonné et puni, leur avait assuré qu'à part le choc avec l'arbre qui lui avait fait perdre connaissance , l'élève n'avait rien d'alarmant.

L'un des adolescents, Rémus Lupin, fut tout de même étonné de la promptitude et de la nervosité qui avaient habité leurs professeurs.

Et depuis l'accident, on n'avait plus revu une seule fois Severus Snape.

Toute l'école avait cette mésaventure à la bouche. Plusieurs vantaient l'exploit des Griffondors, d'autres condamnaient d'un claquement de langue sévère l'irresponsabilité des Maraudeurs et d'autres encore –très rares- se questionnaient sur l'absence mystérieuse du garçon.

Alors que Sirius Black se resservait en jus de citrouille et qu'un Serdaigle hélait Peter Pettigrew, la majestueuse porte de la Grande Salle s'actionnait avec vélocité. Plusieurs têtes se levèrent, surprises de comprendre que ce n'était pas la magie qui avait fait se mouvoir les lourds battants de chêne massif.

Un silence progressif s'insinua entre les vents, tandis qu'un courant d'aire froid faisait frissonner les chevelures sur les épaules, les corps dans les manteau, les flammèches sur les bougies, les boissons dans les verres à pied.

Sirius fût l'un des derniers à relever la tête vers l'individu qui venait de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle. La démarche de celui- avait été étrangement rythmée d'un goutte-à-goutte sonore. Dérangeant. Presque angoissant.

L'horreur, la stupeur, la frayeur aussi, et presque autant de fascination écarquilla les yeux de Sirius.

Severus Snape, sous un jour atrocement nouveau, apparaissait devant tous.

Quand il s'arrêta à la hauteur du Griffondor, Merlin seul sait pourquoi, celui-ci eu tout le loisir de le détailler.

A la minute où ses yeux se posèrent sur le Serpentard, Sirius su que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il était dos à lui.

Ses cheveux, Morgane savait comment, caressaient maintenant ses épaules, déjà trop long pour un garçon. Même d'ici, Sirius pouvait juré qu'ils étaient secs et peignés. Surtout secs en fait. Bizarre. Son habituelle allure voûtée et persécutée avait laissé place à un dos droit et des épaules en arrière. Sa prestance évoqué la maîtrise de soi et la sérénité.

Et ça c'était encore plus bizarre. Non parce que Sirius connaissait Snape. C'était le genre d'adolescent qui n'avait pas vraiment d'attraits dans sa personnalité ou sa présence et qui se laisse marcher dessus, pour peu qu'on le laisse tranquille quand on en avait assez.

Et là, Snape exprimait la plus simple et pleine possession de ses moyens, une mise en garde directe pour quiconque de chercher à l'importuner.

Ce que Sirius fit évidemment dans la seconde. Se levant de son banc, il rejoignit l'autre sorcier en deux grandes enjambées, lui empoigna le bras et le retourna brusquement vers lui.

Aussitôt, il lâcha son bras, choqué par la dureté glacé qu'il avait pu sentir à travers le tissus des manches de l'autre élève.

De plus en plus dérouté, il ne pu que constater les quelques centimètres qu'avait fait gagné le redressement de sa personne à Snape. Il ne le dominait plus que d'une demi-tête.

Il avait desserré sa cravate et … qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça ?_

Snape était quasiment méconnaissable, et en même temps tout à fait semblable à lui-même.

La teinte de sa peau, mais surtout ses traits, faisaient penser confusément à ces statues d'éphèbes grecques, que des sculpteurs moldues s'étaient jadis acharnés à rendre assez beau pour prétendre égaler des dieux. Ses traits, masculins, étaient durement glacés et anguleux.

Le Serpentard donner l'impression d'avoir était sculpté dans du marbre. Sa peau était si claire et si veloutée, que l'on pouvait discerner la fine dentelle de veines mauves qui courrait sous yeux.

Mais, tout cela n'était _rien_ comparé à ce qui choquait un regard attentif.

A la place des deux pupilles noires et nerveuses qu'avaient été ses yeux, deux rubis rougeoyaient dans la pénombre de ses cils. Encerclants ces pointes sanglantes, les pupilles obscures de Snape étaient comme semblables à celles des félins.

 _Ou des reptiles_ , pensa Sirius. _Des reptiles plutôt._

Malgré cette couleur éclatante, les yeux du garçon,étaient résolument froids et inexpressifs. Sa bouche, enfin, était barbouillée d'une substance visqueuse et noirâtre que Sirius ne préférait pas identifier.

Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Le Serpentard le dévisagea pendant quelques secondes, semblant troublé, puis fit volte-face. Le murmure de la démarche étrange, toujours ponctuée de son singulier goutte-à-goutte reprit. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Sirius remarqua ce que le poing de Snape agrippait. Un globe informe, immonde, d'où sortaient des sortes de touffes de poils hirsutes, et où, ça et là, des éclats blancs jaillissaient, écoeurants, pendaient au bout d'un d'un morceau de toile brunâtre, qui avait du être jadis blanc, gouttant peu à peu sur le sol de la Grande Salle. D'horribles traînées sombres témoignaient du passage de Snape, étalées évasivement par la traine de son uniforme.

Snape arriva devant Dumbledore, et déposa précautionneusement son horrible paquet en face de l'assiette du professeur. Puis d'une voix grave, envoûtante et indéniablement dangereuse, il soupira ces quelques mots :

\- Je n'avait pas vraiment « rien d'alarmant », n'est-ce pas professeur ?

 _TO BE CONTINUED…_


End file.
